


牢

by LizWinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 2015德赫日。To the good old days.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	牢

**Author's Note:**

> 2015德赫日。  
> To the good old days.

“不，你错了，”德拉科•马尔福抬起头来，他银灰色的眼睛里像有火在烧，“没有任何人在禁锢我，从来都是我，是我自己画地为牢。”

上  
赫敏格兰杰在走廊上疾走。她一直认为自己是自持的，不同于哈利的大胆和罗恩的暴躁，至少，她是冷静的。然而她低估了感情的魔力，她明明知道，罗恩和拉文德的调情、接吻都是暂时的，她太清楚罗恩了，拉文德•布朗这如夏日的巧克力冰淇淋般的女孩子，他会厌的。  
然而就是在那一瞬间，委屈得不能自己。  
有在哭吗？她不知道。为这样小家子气的事哭泣，赫敏一定会厌弃自己的。但是不能否认的是，她心烦意乱了。  
这也就不奇怪为什么她撞到人了。“对不起对不起。”赫敏惊惶地停下来，低着头连声道歉。  
“对不起对不起。”她只听到一个熟悉的声音也这么着急地惊慌地说着。  
于是两边都僵住了，赫敏抬起头来，不由向后小跳了一步：使她吃惊的不仅仅是她撞到了马尔福，而是她看到，马尔福也心烦意乱着，至少是写在脸上那种。  
“格兰杰？”  
“马尔福？”  
两人同时说着，纷纷从对方脸上读到自己的表情。  
又陷入难以摆脱的尴尬。  
“马尔福，借过一下。”有风吹过，月光飘飘忽忽地洒进来，赫敏不愿意斯莱特林的人看见自己这样落寞，她重新低下头，很轻但很冷静地说道。  
马尔福没有动。  
“马尔福，”赫敏抬起头来，眼睛里写着烦躁，“能不能让我过去。”  
“格兰杰，你是不是全年级最聪明的女巫？”马尔福歪过头，像梦呓一般说道。  
赫敏很不耐烦地抱着胳膊，“你想怎样？”  
如果德拉科进入过斯内普的脑子，他会发现这幕像极了那年莉莉站在胖夫人像前，对西弗勒斯怒目而视。然而此刻他只觉得格兰杰像极了刺猬，明明内心柔软却偏偏武装起一身的刺。这也多像他自己。  
德拉科突然拉过格兰杰的手，“我带你去看一样东西。”  
十一月的城堡里并不冷，但他们的手却都冰湿。也许是另一只手的感觉打动了赫敏，她跟着马尔福走了。

“这是有求必应屋。”马尔福停下的时候，赫敏立刻反应了过来。  
“是。”马尔福很熟练的打开门，扭头看着赫敏。“进来。”  
赫敏很不喜欢马尔福这样居高临下想控制她的样子，但是好奇心占了上风。她想知道，马尔福有什么能打动她。  
马尔福在一堆破破烂烂之间熟练地穿梭着，赫敏吃力地跟在后面。“马尔福你常来这里吗？”  
马尔福停下来，深深地看了她一眼，继续向前走着。“前面有一堵墙很高，别碰到了。”他半是告诫地说道，赫敏没听出来剩下的一半是不是缓和的温柔。  
绕过一段段由不知何处的前人的宝藏组成的垃圾墙，赫敏看到它了，马尔福口中的宝贝，同样破破烂烂的一个柜子，橱门半开，周围摆满了各种工具。  
马尔福熟练地从不知哪里拎出两瓶黄油啤酒，纷纷打开，递给赫敏一瓶。  
赫敏探究性地看着他，马尔福不自在地眨了眨眼。“私货。我想要你的帮助，但是现阶段看来你的心情非常不好，这也许会影响到你能提供的帮助的质量，所以我决定先对你好一点。”说到最后，他嘲讽般地一笑。  
“我不喜欢你这样说话的态度。”赫敏接过啤酒，一边说着。  
“那么，”马尔福轻晃着杯子，（少爷脾气，赫敏心想）“致霍格沃茨。”  
赫敏偏了偏头，低声说道：“致霍格沃茨。”

“说吧，这个柜子吸引你的地方。”黄油啤酒就是这么神奇的饮料，赫敏觉得整个人都暖了起来，心情似乎也是。她轻快地问道。  
德拉科皱了皱眉，他没想到赫敏这么快就试图掌握话语的主动权。  
“有一天我被梦惊醒，梦里有一个消失柜，若是凑成一对就可以互相转移。”他看到赫敏不屑的神情，微微笑了，“我知道你不信占卜术，但是以我的经历来看，并不是一腔热血就能改变一切。”德拉科的目光又飘忽起来，似乎又回到了梦境。“我梦见有灵魂被困在消失柜里，他一遍遍地呼号着寻求帮助，我问他他在哪里，他让我来有求必应屋。”他停下来，耸了耸肩。“结果我就发现了这个柜子。”  
“哦？那个灵魂呢，在柜子里吗？”赫敏饶有兴致的看着那个柜子。  
“我试过草药和魔咒，至少这个柜子里并没有困着什么。但是我并不清楚它的另一端通向何处，应该是校外。”德拉科摇了摇头。  
“这很奇怪。有求必应屋本身就充满秘密，还有这些奇奇怪怪通往校外的秘密通道。”赫敏说着蹲下来，用魔杖指向柜门。  
“别。”德拉科急得一把抓住了赫敏的手腕，“我也不知道会发生什么，上次我试图用统统修复，结果…”他伸出左手，手腕上动脉处有一道很深的伤口，映在德拉科惨白的皮肤上，赫敏低低的抽了口冷气，垂下了手中的魔杖。  
挣开德拉科的手，“所以你……”她试探性地问道。  
“没有参加今天的魁地奇。”两人异口同声地说道。  
“是的，”德拉科顿了顿，他深深地凝视着赫敏，眼眸里像是有暗云在涌动。他扭开头去，“相比格兰芬多近乎愚蠢的奉献精神，我们更看中效益。让受伤的队员去比赛，于情于利不符。”  
他擅自在柜子前跪坐下来，赫敏注意到他的姿势有种特有的优雅。她突然想起卢休斯•马尔福，曾经风度翩翩的伪君子，信仰优雅的暴力。  
德拉科抬头看见赫敏对他笑着，很疲惫地皱了皱眉，“所以，你是帮还是不帮这个忙？”  
“你要我帮你什么？”赫敏将思绪从马尔福父子间拉回来，警惕地问道。  
“我问你，愿不愿意和我一起修这柜子？”德拉科伸出手，悬在半空，像是一个孩子等待垂怜般等着，看着赫敏。  
赫敏回想着自己的生活，比起情感，哈利更关心球队和伏地魔，罗恩永远是冲动的孩子，她不得不一次次迁就他，一边时不时绝望地渴求他能成熟一点。格兰芬多的同学们面上和善但都对她敬而远之，他们永远是冲动、热情、快乐的，却缺少一点点赫敏最看重的冷静。她常常觉得世界就疏远了她，她永远是隔着雾在看这个世界，朦朦胧胧，漂泊不定。  
也许偶尔地背叛一下也很不错，她看着眼前的人。马尔福理智，冷静，纵使像毒蛇一样阴冷高傲，但是小心翼翼地躲避着毒牙，别离他太近，那么接触一下也无大碍。况且他父亲已经进了阿兹卡班，赫敏冷漠地想着，他翻不出大浪来。  
她并没有把手伸向马尔福，而是高傲地回答道。“记住，这是你欠我的。”  
“那么，时间，地点？”  
……  
（上篇 完）

下  
德拉科•马尔福没有家。  
马尔福庄园高大庄严，富丽堂皇，那只是他生活的房子。庄园没有一丝暖意。尤其是他出生的年代不好，伏地魔刚倒台，父亲不得不日日奔波以求在风云变幻之时谋得一席之地。虽然他当年为伏地魔做事是中了夺魂咒，但魔法部里总有对马尔福不满的人在散布谣言，试图扳倒家族。父亲的心情也就如政局般阴晴不定。  
德拉科是怕极了这般的父亲，日日谨言慎行，恭敬待人。  
这反而更惹怒了卢休斯，常常在庄园的聚会中表现对儿子的不满与失望。  
对德拉科•马尔福来说，童年就是父亲的冷眼嘲讽，母亲的沉默漠不关心，家庭教师的严苛教诲，和时不时举行的毫无内容的舞会。  
种种、种种的阴冷潮湿的事、物打击着他，包裹着他，越是抗争，越是束缚，无处可逃。于是德拉科•马尔福学会了抽离，学会了幻想。  
他常常在曲折幽深的走廊中穿梭徘徊，静静地聆听庄园各个角落里遍布着点点霉菌的凄婉悲伤的故事，直到某一只家养小精灵突然出现，告诉他，老爷或夫人或别的谁谁谁想见他。那些梦呓般的细语，那些无意识的吟呕，成了童年最美好的回忆。  
直到有一次，他在花园的角落里抱着喜欢的毛绒玩具出神，被亲自陪伴着帕金森家族的父亲撞见，他看到帕金森老爷挑眉嘲讽的样子和父亲如出一辙，更多了些冷漠：“你儿子很有趣，卢休斯。”他偏头对父亲说道。德拉科不敢看他父亲，他可以感受到父亲浑身散发的那种，冰冷的愤怒。  
从此德拉科就没有眼泪了，他这一生中再悲伤再绝望的时候都没有。他收起自己多愁善感渴求温暖的心，像条蛇一样活着，而且出乎意外的是，直到现在都活得很好。  
是的，德拉科•马尔福安慰自己，我做到了，消失柜计划很成功，伏地魔放过了我父亲，斯内普帮我杀了邓布利多，我还是无辜的，这将对我有利。  
那段日子里学会了喝酒，看淡了虐待，德拉科觉得自己大概是活的很好，至少，当他看到渐渐老去的帕金森老爷赞叹又严肃地唤他“德拉科”的时候，他感受到了心中那条蛇，愈发阴冷地吐着信子。  
直到那份来信，那般轻易地击中了他，像是一团火，灼烧得他心痛。那么多的热扑面而来，没有一点点防备，那么多年，那么多年来苦心营造的一切被击得粉碎，再一次，再一次他只是那个小小的孩子，在幽长的走廊里徘徊，幻想着总有一天，他将以天使般的姿态，献身于这悲哀的世间。

那是赫敏格兰杰的来信，由一只霍格沃茨的猫头鹰在某一天早晨送达。家养小精灵把它压在早餐盘下。  
他和斯内普教授吃完早饭，他才发现那封信，信封上陌生却可以想象的笔迹公整地写着：致D马尔福，来自H 格兰杰。他有片刻的迟疑，抬头看见斯内普教授冷冷地看他一眼，漠然地别过脸去，他迅速地拿起信，走了。  
他迫不及待又小心翼翼地拆开信，这是他逃离学校后第一次收到来自霍格沃茨旧日的消息，只离开了半月，却早已变换了天地。  
信上的字又小又密，像是在写某篇论文的间隙中写成——或许是魔药课？他不敢想。  
没有人，未经允许没有人可以来到他的房间，他放心地念了起来：  
马尔福：  
邓布利多死了，是你杀死了他。我恨你。  
哈利一直在怀疑你，是你给了凯蒂蛋白石项链，是你在斯拉格霍恩教授的蜂蜜酒里下毒，我相信你不会的，我以为你是有才华的，有才华的人不应该盲目为神秘人效力。  
但是我错了，我低估了私利在一个马尔福心中的地位。现在我相信，倒向神秘人又如何，为了你们家族的利益你什么都干得出来。  
你利用了我，而我还不自知。  
我帮你修消失柜，我告诉你D.A.联络的秘密，你一件一件学去。  
这一次我输给你，输在毫无戒备。  
但是你真的以为你们能赢吗？纯血真的有高于才智、勇气、毅力，高于正义的力量吗？  
你明知道那是一片没落的黑暗却毅然踏入，马尔福，你是疯子。  
食死徒可以打败凤凰社，可以打败魔法部，但是你们杀不死正义。  
你且待我冷眼看你踏上末路。  
H 格兰杰

德拉科将信纸揉成一团，用魔杖点着，默默地看它蓬勃燃烧，最后化为一滩灰烬，消隐无踪。火光映着他苍白的脸颊，眸子里跳动着的是痛苦与绝望。  
他悄然走了出去，在破败空落的庄园里慢慢走着。过不了几天，神秘人就要来马尔福庄园，小矮星彼得带着所剩不多的家养小精灵在到处乱哄哄的布置着，华贵的家具被粗暴地拖到一旁草草堆着，高大的厅堂里陈列着装饰着黑魔标记的长桌，还有些许暗红血迹没有除去，然而德拉科已经习惯了。“不用擦了，”他顺口吩咐道，“显显杀气。”  
德拉科是在等这封信的，他自己明白。自从他拒绝让格兰杰参加消失柜后期的工作时，他就开始等了。如果是龙粪或吼叫信，亦或是长篇的谩骂他都可以忍受，他的确负了格兰杰。但是，那个有褐色暖眸的格兰芬多女孩这样冷漠没有感情地和他说“马尔福，你是疯子”，让他感到撕心裂肺的痛苦。  
他早就疯了。在看到父亲被捕入狱，昔日高贵的马尔福老爷，在铺着茅草的肮脏的监狱里，丢弃所有尊严，放下所有身段，伏下身来求狱卒，只为得到当日的水和面包时；在黑魔王面前跪下，当着所有的食死徒接受杀死邓布利多的任务只为救出父亲、保全母亲时；在霍格沃茨深夜的走廊里独自游荡，看着天龙座在天边渐渐黯淡下去时。  
所以那个夜晚，他看到赫敏 格兰杰出现在他面前，同样失意，却为了不同的理由时，他就像早已沉入深海的人却看到头顶一丝亮光般，急切地伸出手，抓住了她。  
救救我，赫敏。他在心中默念。  
他们成功了，他和赫敏。周五晚上在有求必应屋共度的时间，是他的霍格沃茨第六年中唯一值得回味的美好的片段。明亮的烛光中他看着她的侧脸，看着她明快的褐色的眼睛，种种种种，都是值得一辈子珍藏的温暖的影像。  
他早早地将赫敏赶出了最后修复的工作，为的是躲开她质问的眼神：根本就没什么鬼魂，没什么梦境，这都是他处心积虑设下的局，只为了求得她的帮助设的局。

德拉科在庄园的走廊中无意识地，一遍、一遍地走着，走着，心里都是那个格兰芬多的女孩。  
如果有如果，他一定不会梦呓般地问赫敏：“格兰杰，你是不是全年级最聪明的女巫？”请她帮忙，本就是一个错误。  
他本该学着做一个合格的食死徒，自信、残忍、没有原则、无恶不作。格兰杰说的对，他明知那是一片不可企及的温暖却依然想要追求。

德拉科在庄园里无意识地，一遍、一遍地走着，他越发清晰的明白，马尔福的姓氏于他，本就是一个牢笼，将他困在种种束缚下，没有一丝反抗的机会。  
这么多年来，他被父亲、被命运、被神秘人牵着鼻子走，走向不存在的光明或黑暗的未来，走向万劫不复。  
如果有如果，也许他想做一名格兰芬多，像纳威隆巴顿一样也好，可以混在人群里，愚蠢地，疯狂地勇敢着，还可以再看看她，看看他六年不曾好好看过的赫敏格兰杰。  
怎么办，在分别以后，在一切都无法回头以后，他竟然，他竟然爱上赫敏 格兰杰了。  
（下篇 完）

如果你还想知道一些关于德拉科的事，他过得很不好。  
旷日持久的战争磨光了他坚强冷酷的外表，他无法伪装，开始变得心不在焉。对赫敏•格兰杰的爱日益分明，几乎催毁了他。  
赫敏并没有参加那一日对马尔福庄园的攻夺战，她在别处执行秘密任务——也许那样的结束会好受一点，多年后不经意间说起，赫敏这样和罗恩讲。  
凤凰社发现德拉科•马尔福的时候，他被关在地牢里，像一个囚犯一样。  
被捕获的食死徒们争先恐后地说着关于他的一切。他们说，黑暗勋爵不敢杀小马尔福，虽然他是一个无能的疯子，只败坏了马尔福家族的名声。他们说，黑暗勋爵觉得小马尔福身上有一种让他敬畏的力量，他无法掌握的力量，所以他派人把小马尔福关在地牢里禁锢起来，不用他，不折磨他，只是放在那里。他们说，可惜了他的才能，本来他可以是一个出色的杀手。他们说，听说他被一个女人毁了，好像还是个泥巴种，可笑，真该把那群小骚biao子都阉掉。  
哈利•波特没有听他们说下去，他默默地走出来，往地牢走去。  
意气风发的哈利•波特再次来到这里，来看憔悴苍老的德拉科•马尔福。  
哈利认不出他了。德拉科却认得出哈利。  
“你们打下这里了是吗？”他冷静地问道。  
“你…，你又何必如此…”那些年幼的争锋相对的仇恨淡去，被战火淬洗了那么多年后，剩下的，只是一点点，一点点很淡漠的怜悯。  
“不，你错了，”德拉科•马尔福抬起头来，他银灰色的眼睛里像有火在烧，“没有任何人在禁锢我，从来都是我，是我自己画地为牢。”  
【全文完】


End file.
